


the eggs

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Domestic!Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Stiles is the instigator of the failure, Derek is a Failwolf, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Easter egg dying, Future Fic, M/M, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, it stinks in here," Derek mutters as Stiles drags him into the kitchen. Stiles sits him down at the table. </p><p>"That’s because we use vinegar to dye the eggs. And vinegar stinks like a bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my Domestic!Sterek series  
> originally posted on my tumblr

"God, it stinks in here," Derek mutters as Stiles drags him into the kitchen. Stiles sits him down at the table. 

"That's because we use vinegar to dye the eggs. And vinegar stinks like a bitch."

"I know that, Stiles, I've dyed eggs before."

Stiles grins. "Yeah, but not in our house," he says, gesturing to the room at large. Derek shrugs, agreeing. They still have boxes in the hallway that have yet to be unpacked, no matter how many months ago they'd moved in. 

Stiles grabs the carton of hard-boiled eggs from the fridge and brings them over. "So, for the colors, I made red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and purple."

"What, no black?" Derek says monotonously, teasing Stiles with a smirk.

Stiles whacks him upside the head. "Easter. It's a happy time! With colors and smiles!"

"And giant bunnies," Derek says, straight faced, totally serious.

Stiles cracks up. "Yes, and those too."

Derek reaches for an egg and puts it into the green dye. Then he stares at it. Stiles rolls his eyes.

He takes the "magic" crayon from inside the dye's box and starts drawing a figure on his egg. When he's satisfied, he grins and plops it into the red dye.

Derek frowns. "What's that?" he says, pointing to the crayon.

"Oh! Basically, you draw on the eggs with this, then dye them. The image that you draw stays on."

Derek hums in understanding, and then plucks the crayon from Stiles' hand. Stiles is angled away, so he can't see what Derek is drawing on his anyways, so he busies himself by taking the rest of his eggs out of the carton, splitting the dozen evenly between him and Derek.

Derek seems to be paying much more attention to the decorations on the eggs than Stiles thought he would, but no matter. Stiles dyes one of his other eggs green,- after Derek's is taken out- one yellow, one blue, and one purple.

He gets hungry halfway through waiting for his red one to be done that he eats his last egg. 

Derek rolls his eyes at him and just hands him a bowl to put the shells into, used to Stiles' random eating habits by now. 

Stiles shouts triumphantly when his red egg is deemed dyed enough, and he fishes it out of the dye with a spoon. He gingerly holds it between two fingers, displaying his drawing to Derek with a grin.

Derek glances over and laughs. On the egg is a crude drawing of the face of a wolf, one with bushy eyebrows and very sharp teeth. Derek leans over and kiss Stiles' cheek. "It's beautiful."

Stiles places the egg back into the carton to dry just as Derek's phone rings in the study.

Stiles sighs and wipes his hands off with a paper towel, resigned. Derek frowns. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know it's not your fault. Go on, be the working man. I'll finish your eggs for you."

"Don't eat any of them," Derek tells him, oddly serious, before kissing him quickly and moving to the study to answer the call.

Stiles smirks and peals one of the eggs, eating it with an exaggerated moan of contentment, just to piss Derek off. 

Stiles sings softly to a song that's stuck in his head as he goes about dying the rest of Derek's eggs multiple colors, going some half and half. Not remembering which eggs Derek's made designs on, Stiles opted not to add anymore, and just waited for them to be done. 

Derek came back in the kitchen as Stiles was pulling the eggs out of the cups of dye and setting them aside to dry. He looks up at Derek with a grin, but Derek looks nervous.

"You okay?" Stiles asks.

Derek blinks. "What? Yeah, fine. They just wanted to confirm a date we had set for a meeting, that's all."

Stiles nods, the tension in his shoulders dissipating. 

"Did, uh, did the eggs turn out alright? They-" Derek stills. "You ate one, didn't you?"

Stiles grins sheepishly. "Yeah. But we still have ten left! We can have our own little egg hunt," Stiles winks, but that seems to make Derek look even more distressed.

"Which one did you eat?" Derek asks, turning the carton towards himself and lifting up the eggs to look at each individual one. 

"You're gonna stain your hands!" Stiles protests. "And I don't know, one of yours! It was right after you left."

Once Derek finally puts the eggs in whatever order he had wanted them in, he groans, smacking himself in the face with his palm. "You ate the most important one."

Stiles feels his stomach sink. "What?" He stands and moves over to Derek's side to peer into the carton.

Derek had filled the back row with all of Stiles' eggs, plus the one green one of Derek's without any drawings on it. The front row sat four eggs, two on one side, two on the other, with one hole of a gap in between. 

On the first two eggs, two words are written. 'Will'. 'You'. 

Stiles frowns, but moves onto the other two eggs. 'Me'. '?'

It takes Stiles far too long to realize what the missing egg had said.

"You proposed to me over Easter eggs?" Stiles asks, a little breathlessly.

Derek shuffles his feet. "I wasn't planning to, but then the opportunity arose and I... took it."

"Like hell you did," Stiles says, grinning. He spins around to face Derek. "Yes. Yes one billion times over.  _Hell fucking yes_."

Derek takes Stiles' face in his hands and kisses the life out of him. Stiles doesn't even care that he knows the ink stains from Derek's hands are going to be a bitch to clean off his face. He just winds his arms around Derek's neck and pulls him closer. 

"Do I get a ring?" Stiles asks between kisses, grinning like the little shit he is.

"'s in the bedroom," Derek mumbles, nosing along Stiles' jaw, taking in his scent of utter happiness. 

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Stiles asks, pulling back. He grabs Derek's arm and drags him down the hall towards their bedroom where both of them stay for a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redhoodedwolf.


End file.
